


Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery: A Learning Library

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [10]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Dramatic Irony, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Libraries, MerAdd, Sarcasm, and, inappropriate, meddison, textbooks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Libraries. Textbooks. Inappropriate flirting & sarcasms. Also, Meredith Grey sucks at studying, Addison Montgomery helps.Also, Chapter 2 is a Learning Library of Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery fanfiction archives, and an interactive challenge!
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 23
Kudos: 18





	1. Hanover Is Some High-Key Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [luthorslena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorslena/gifts), [ThatWinchester67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchester67/gifts), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [EmiyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=EmiyLilas), [addiesbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiesbaby/gifts), [lespians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespians/gifts), [lightningmaystrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmaystrike/gifts), [Kristin_Aubrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/gifts), [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts), [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/gifts), [seattlerainn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seattlerainn/gifts), [AussiRayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussiRayne/gifts), [tornyourdress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/gifts), [bigredbirdthatlivesunderthecity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredbirdthatlivesunderthecity/gifts), [pclauink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pclauink/gifts), [SPNHP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNHP/gifts), [Ye_Feral_Gremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Feral_Gremlin/gifts), [MissLuthorsHizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/gifts), [SBWomenofMarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBWomenofMarvel/gifts), [bg3929](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bg3929/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [Dragoncatcher123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncatcher123/gifts), [giuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuu/gifts), [anonymous_sibyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/gifts), [souvenirscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenirscar/gifts), [screwURanonymity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwURanonymity/gifts), [Mbufton12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbufton12/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts), [aymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymr/gifts), [Sammy_McCallister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_McCallister/gifts), [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts), [waltzmatildah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/gifts), [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts), [safertohateher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safertohateher/gifts), [WhatwouldagentScullydo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/gifts), [AmeliasMistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/gifts), [Seldom_naughty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seldom_naughty/gifts), [theagonyofblank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/gifts), [Bluefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefall/gifts), [StephyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephyInsanity/gifts), [evattude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evattude/gifts), [sydneyb32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneyb32/gifts), [skidney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidney/gifts), [Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/gifts), [f_femslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/gifts), [Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith/gifts), [leonhart_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhart_17/gifts), [ThatWinchesterGirl67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/gifts), [kbecks41319](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbecks41319/gifts), [beerbad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/gifts), [ryleewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryleewrites/gifts), [Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/gifts), [Addie_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_queen/gifts), [roughian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughian/gifts), [The Raven (theravenyesthatone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Climbing Up the Walls With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131090) by [waltzmatildah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah). 



> This is gifted to a lot of people who talked about MerAdd, wrote meddison and are still active as far as I know, and/or will become relevant in the next chapter. If you'd prefer to be un-gifted and/or never gifted again by me no problem, let me know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanover is where Dartmouth College is, if you didn't catch that part and were gonna look it up like I did the first time.

_Author's Note:_

Welcome to Chapter 1 here, the story, the Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery College Library AU that nobody asked for.

Also, I've never been to Hanover, or Dartmouth, and I think it's nice, actually. It's just the self-deprecating sentiment that everyone feels about their own College that I'm expressing here. About my own College. But this is really not about me at all...

Enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery: A Learning Library**

* * *

_Libraries. Textbooks. Inappropriate flirting & sarcasms. Also, Meredith Grey sucks at studying, Addison Montgomery helps._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hanover Is Some High-Key Bullshit**

* * *

_Hanover is where Dartmouth College is, if you didn't catch that part and were gonna look it up like I did the first time._

* * *

Meredith Grey sucks at studying.

She knows she probably shouldn't, but she totally does and she hates it.

Meredith is THE ELLIS GREY'S DAUGHTER for chrissakes.

And she sucks at studying.

And she hates it.

Even though she really shouldn't.

So she's in the library now, the Dartmouth University library to be precise. She's doing her undergrad here or whatever and she's switching majors _again_ because she sucks at studying _again_ and she really shouldn't

Meredith knows she's a disappointment to her mother. And probably to her father even though she hasn't seen _him_ (Thatcher Grey?) since she was _five._

Meredith wishes she didn't have to have an imaginary question mark after her daddy's name like that but she's always sort-of wondered why Dr. Richard Webber's been over to her house more than her father has and she's had a sinking suspicion that he could have been actually her real dad.

So she has daddy issues. So she has mommy issues. _So a lot of things...!_

Ugh. Meredith Grey freaking _hates_ studying.

She wants to be a doctor, but she's more interested in 'playing doctor,' (oops!), with every attractive person, guy or girl or otherwise, that seems to cross her path while she's shooting tequila at the campus bar.

Meredith Grey at 21-and-a-half feels strikingly liberated that she's allowed to drink legally now.

(I mean, not that she did before then. Jokes. She has since she was… Meredith doesn't want to admit that part even in her own head. Sorry, Ellis. Sorry, Thatcher. Sorry, Richard…).

So now Meredith is sitting in the library wishing she had some tequila or hot people or both even though this is a study hall and NOT a bar.

But she thinks that some people call College a place for 'experimentation,' and really now, Meredith likes experiments. Okay, she likes 'experimenting,'. With people. With her pants off. Not like, scientifically speaking.

Right.

Because Meredith sucks at Science, and sucks at Math, and sucks at English, and sucks at History, and doesn't speak French even though she sometimes pretends to.

(Mais non!).

And she's sort-of falling asleep on her textbook now because it's comfy and at least that parts good about this Gray's Anatomy textbook that literally costs more than her first month's rent here.

Bastards.

(The textbook companies, that is).

Meredith Grey might have had a really freakin' awesome nap, too.

She might have slept there so she could save up her energy for sleeping with people later that evening (people!? Yeah. people. Plural. Meredith Grey is the first person who might have called herself a whore, even if she'd never let other people call her that to her face. She has _some standards_ , even if she'd jokingly say she's a slut and know she's not really being all that wrong).

"You can't sleep here," a voice deadpans.

But Meredith Grey, at 21, can't keep sleeping right freaking' here in the Dartmouth University Library in some high-key-bullshit Hanover because someone keeps waking her.

"You can't sleep here," a voice deadpans again.

And she's sort of upset about that until she looks up and she realizes she couldn't be at all more pleased…

"You can't sleep here," a voice deadpans for the third time.

This time, Meredith Grey acknowledges the super hot and tall and leggy and fabulous redheaded woman saying this to her sternly and she's as wide awake as she's ever been in her entire life.

* * *

"Sorry," Meredith mumbles, her head still resting on her pillow-erm-textbook.

"You don't have to apologize to me. I'm not working here. I just don't want you to get in trouble," says the voice. The very low and gravelly voice. The voice that makes Meredith's knees shake which she tries to hide under the table.

"Oh," says Meredith, suddenly confused as to why this enigmatic voice is now talking to her.

"They're really strict here about it. I've only been here for a month and I've been yelled at six times," says the voice. The very lusty voice. Which Meredith doesn't fail to notice (ever!).

"Wait, a month? It's November. Why are you only here in November?" Says Meredith.

"I'm on an exchange," the voice- well, the person with the nice voice- shrugs.

"Where are you from?" Meredith asks her.

"Connecticut," says the hot girl.

"Are you on an exchange from the University of Mansfield?" Asks Meredith.

"Oh, no. I go to Yale. I'm just here on exchange," says the person who is apparently from Connecticut but doesn't go to school in Connecticut.

"Why?" Meredith asks her, then realizes it's lame, then she can't take it back because the person starts answering her lame question.

"Because my brother goes there. And I didn't want to follow him. Because he's older and he never lets me forget that," says the woman who apparently is not an only-child like Meredith.

"I don't have any siblings," says Meredith. Then she realizes this is probably dismissive then she continues to cover herself up... "I get why you'd wanna go somewhere else though. So you can be the 'nice girl from somewhere else,' that's why I'm here at least. I'm following in my mother's shadow, so I'm running away from it. Or her. Or them?" Says Meredith with a quirk of her eyebrow at herself.

"Who's your mother?" The voice-person asks her and then takes it back.

"Who's your brother?" Meredith challenges her and the person backs down immediately.

"Are you gonna tell me about the six times you got yelled at in a _library_ or are you not?" Meredith switches the subject.

"Are you gonna tell me why you're _sleeping_ _on Gray's Anatomy_?" Asks the woman, pointing to her stupidly-expensive pillow/textbook.

"Depends," says Meredith.

"On what?" Says the pretty girl.

"On… A lot of things…" Meredith says cryptically.

"What? A lot of things?" Says the unknown person.

"Yeah, like don't you want to live your life not wishing you 'should have… a lot of things?' But that you didn't?" Says Meredith.

Meredith knows she's won when the woman drops her stern-looking facade and meets her own bright-blue eyes with her bright-green ones.

"Maybe?" She replies.

"Trust me. You wanna be a person who does and says 'a lot of things,' instead of regretting them," says Meredith.

"Trust you? Ha! I just met you!" Says the person who has really really really red lipstick Meredith just notices.

"Isn't College about learning a whole new lot of things?" Says Meredith, smirking without even taking her head off of her Gray's Anatomy.

"So _you_ wanna teach _me_ 'a whole lot of things,' and you're what? 23?" The mystery woman guesses.

"21. And a half. And besides, you look like you'd be the best sort of student," Meredith insinuates roughly because she doesn't reserve her flirtations for only the bar.

"You know I'm a TA right?" Says the random person who seems to be seductively biting her lips at her right now. She looks _tempted_. And that's more than enough for Meredith Grey to keep talking to her just like this.

"In what?" Asks Meredith sickly-sweetly.

"Biology," the person deadpans. "I want to research genetics," she says proudly.

"I can teach you about human anatomy," Meredith says with a very crooked smile.

"As you sleep on your Henry Gray textbook?" The person quips back with her own crooked smile that Meredith matches easily.

"What if I'd already memorized it?" Says Meredith boldly.

"Ha! You looked completely panicked ten minutes ago!" Says the person who now thinks that she's got the upper hand.

"Ha! You've been watching me since way longer than ten minutes ago!" Meredith smirks easily.

"You were falling asleep in a _library_ and I just wanted to warn you about the bitter librarians. I was doing a public service announcement," says the woman who is clearly not new at all this.

"What do you care about me? You should hate me! I'm your rival university you know!" Says Meredith.

"I don't hate you," says the person who looks like she could actually like her more than she currently pretends to.

"You wanna show me just how much?" Meredith says forewardly.

"You do look like you could use a hand with that Chemistry lesson," says the person, now flirtatiously.

"Who are you?" Meredith finally questions.

"Dr. Montgomery," says the fiery-headed-woman.

"Are you already a Doctor?" Meredith smirks.

"Almost," says the Almost-Doctor Montgomery.

"I'm gonna be a doctor someday too," says Meredith, as she reaches out without moving up from her chair to feel the other woman's black fur coat.

"Are you now?" Says 'Dr. Montgomery.'

"Yeah-huh," says Meredith.

"Who are you then?" Maybe-soon-to-be-Dr. Montgomery asks her.

"If I tell you that I'm never going to sleep with you ever," Meredith deadpans.

"Never mind then," says the very attractive not-quite-a-doctor.

"That's what I thought," says Meredith with a sly grin.

"Do you wanna get out of here then or what, or I don't know?" Says Meredith's new hookup already secured for the night.

"I don't know. You say that librarians yell when people sleep on the tables. Do they care what they do in the pravate study rooms?" Meredith says evily.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO DO IT IN A STUDY ROOM!?" Says the woman with a look of shock, alarm, and also _interest_ (that she's trying rather unsuccessfully to hide from this stranger).

Meredith raises one eyebrow up and down with a glint in her eye as she moves for the first time since meeting Miss Montgomery as she leans into her ear to whisper:

"Shh. You can't be yelling here about shit like that. We're in a _library_ you know…" Before pulling away before the woman can react or reply.

"B-but-?" The lady Montgomery stutters and tries to regain her composure but she's all but lost this whole battle and war.

"It's okay. If you don't wanna screw in public I get that. You can just take me home with you if it would help you sleep better at night," Meredith snarks as she shrugs her shoulders.

A billion emotions play across Montgomery's face as she studies Meredith's proposition and self-invitation in her mind over and over again in ten seconds.

"Are you ever going to tell me what your name is?" Asks the biology college TA, not from Hanover.

"As I said, not if you wanna be fucking me," says Meredith easily.

"Fine. But I'm calling you 'Gray,' because that's what your textbook says," says Montgomery.

Meredith laughs internally at the obvious irony of this person calling her by a homonym of her own name unknowingly but she doesn't show it so she doesn't give that away. Instead, she just turns up her Meredith-charm and dials it up to the maximum. She knows she's getting laid tonight. And she wants this girl to know that as well (not that she doesn't, but she wants to insist on it. Meredith likes to be persistent).

"You can call me whatever you want while you're screaming it out from the rooftops," says Meredith with a smug expression that the woman can't place right now.

"We're not doing it on my roof, either, I have neighbors," the lady deadpans.

"Oh, they're going to hear you scream out either way," says Meredith who is surprisingly confident at 21 about her abilities (being promiscuous can do that, she guesses).

"I am going to regret this in the morning?" The woman starts to state but then her voice perks upwards in a question.

"Not as much as you'll regret not doing this. I have a reputation around here. You're not my only option Montgomery. So take or leave it. Or leave me to my nap," Meredith says tauntingly.

_Addison Montgomery considers her options for a moment, and then she finally smiles and places her hand on this so-far-nameless woman's shoulder. "I'm driving. We're leaving. Pack up all this stuff," she says as she licks her lips once more and swallows hard. She knows she's destined to do great things in her lifetime._

_And this pretty blonde woman is most definitely one of them. Or at least, Addison will go to the grave convincing herself that. She doesn't want to have any regrets about her time on this brief inter-university exchange. Besides, it's Bizzy and The Captain's money anyway._

_And now, with this probably wonderful girl, she's going to beat her brother, Archer, for who's gotten the greatest lay in an instant._

* * *

This was the alternate summary, but it has spoilers. So I'm showing it last.

 _In which Meredith Grey is still in undergrad, and Addison Montgomery is not_ _her_ _TA- but she_ _is_ _a Dartmouth University visiting college TA (because she's_ _smart_ _). And of course, Meredith Grey totally likes that- the TA part- (a whole lot!). OR: They already met in Hanover, before Derek, and before Mark._

Did you catch my parodies to two other classic MerAdd work summaries in my work summary? If so, please share the meddison love and tell me how clever you are in the comments :D.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This is a story, but then it isn't.

This was written by bobbiejelly so I don't feel bad about posting it as a story.

But the purpose of this story is to create an interactive space for MerAdd & meddison archive links to find other Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery stories.

There's a lot of really great stuff out there and I want others to be able to find it more easily than I did the first time.

A lot of people helped me with that process. But I'll thank you all in chapter 2 so stay tuned!

And then after I write this first chapter, I realize it's actually half-decent albeit terribly breaking-the-fourth-wall-y and I didn't actually intend that to happen.

It's not supposed to be something people want more of! It was supposed to be a bribe for people checking out the future-list of Meredith/Addison archives.

But whatever, if you want more of this one-shot then comment down below.

I'll see what I can do. Maybe? Who knows. Maybe I'll just walk away slowly… ;).

Also, I'm thinking of doing an author AMA (ask me anything), if you have questions for me as an author, ask away here, and I might answer them in the next chapter!

Also, yeah I'm still working at [Lost & Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945622/chapters/60378793), [Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426472/chapters/58932361), and [Falling Apart, Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480/chapters/56169448), albeit extremely slowly. Oops!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	2. An Ongoing Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery Fanfiction Location List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a list so far of places to find MerAdd & meddison content. Contribute in the comments if you know of more. Thanks!

Link to the list itself, on Ao3: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033117/chapters/60630871>

_Author’s Note:_

Wait, but this isn’t the next chapter of the story, is it!?

Umm, no, not yet. Apologies.

That was all just a teaser for this.

But more on that in the final author’s notes.

Enjoy this!

_bobbiejelly_

  
  
  


* * *

[ **An Ongoing Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery Fanfiction Location List** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033117/chapters/60630871)

  
  


* * *

_This is a list so far of places to find MerAdd & meddison content. Contribute in the comments if you know of more. Thanks! _

  
  


* * *

**[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033117/chapters/60630871): An Ongoing Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery Fanfiction Location List**

* * *

  
  
_Thank you to many other authors/readers who have made this all possible!_

  
  


* * *

In no particular order…

  
  


**Ao3, Archive Of Our Own:**

Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, sexual/romantic/more tag:

[ https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Meredith%20Grey*s*Addison%20Montgomery/works ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Meredith%20Grey*s*Addison%20Montgomery/works)

Meredith Grey & Addison Montgomery, platonic tag:

[ https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Meredith%20Grey%20*a*%20Addison%20Montgomery/works ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Meredith%20Grey%20*a*%20Addison%20Montgomery/works)

* * *

**Fanfiction:**

Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey in Grey’s Anatomy, filtered to include both characters and all ratings.

[ https://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Grey-s-Anatomy/?&srt=1&r=10&c1=6752&c2=6767 ](https://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Grey-s-Anatomy/?&srt=1&r=10&c1=6752&c2=6767)

[Addison Montgomery + Meredith Grey], in Grey’s Anatomy, filtered to include both characters as a pairing with all ratings, and to exclude MerDer as a pairing:

[ https://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Grey-s-Anatomy/?&srt=1&r=10&c1=6752&c2=6767&_c1=6758&_c2=6767&pm=1&_pm=1 ](https://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Grey-s-Anatomy/?&srt=1&r=10&c1=6752&c2=6767&_c1=6758&_c2=6767&pm=1&_pm=1)

Meddison community:

[ https://www.fanfiction.net/community/To-all-my-Meredith-Addison-lovers/123438/99/0/1/0/0/0/0/ ](https://www.fanfiction.net/community/To-all-my-Meredith-Addison-lovers/123438/99/0/1/0/0/0/0/)

* * *

**Wattpad:**

MerAdd tag:

[ https://www.wattpad.com/stories/meradd ](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/meradd)

Meddison tag:

[ https://www.wattpad.com/stories/meddison/hot ](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/meddison/hot)

Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery tag:

[ https://www.wattpad.com/search/meredith%20grey%2Faddison%20montgomery ](https://www.wattpad.com/search/meredith%20grey%2Faddison%20montgomery)

  
  


* * *

**LiveJournal:**

GA-Fanfic with the Meredith/Addison shipper, from the most recent:

[ https://ga-fanfic.livejournal.com/?skip=110&tag=shipper%3A%20addison%2Fmeredith ](https://ga-fanfic.livejournal.com/?skip=110&tag=shipper%3A%20addison%2Fmeredith)

GA-Fanfic with the Meredith/Addison shipper, from the oldest:

[ https://ga-fanfic.livejournal.com/?skip=110&tag=shipper%3A%20addison%2Fmeredith ](https://ga-fanfic.livejournal.com/?skip=110&tag=shipper%3A%20addison%2Fmeredith)

meredithaddison:

[ https://meredithaddison.livejournal.com/profile](https://meredithaddison.livejournal.com/profile)

Grey's Anatomy Fic Recs, Meredith/Addison tag:

<https://ga-ficrecs.livejournal.com/tag/ship%3A%20meredith%2Faddison>

pp-fic with the Meredith/Addison shipper:

[ https://pp-fic.livejournal.com/tag/ship%3A%20addison%2Fmeredith ](https://pp-fic.livejournal.com/tag/ship%3A%20addison%2Fmeredith)

Grey’s Girlslash (they don’t have ship tags yet so this is a whole lot of everything):

[ https://greysgirlslash.livejournal.com/ ](https://greysgirlslash.livejournal.com/)

Grey’s 100 (also no ship tags, so good luck…):

[ https://greys100.livejournal.com/tag/](https://greys100.livejournal.com/tag/)

Grey’s-Prompts, Addison tag:

<https://greys-prompts.livejournal.com/tag/addison>

MerAdd fic recs by

**[rhcastaway](https://rhcastaway.livejournal.com/) **

<https://meredithaddison.livejournal.com/25763.html>

Grey's Anatomy fanfic links by littlemisslikes

<https://littlemisslikes.livejournal.com/6091.html>

* * *

**Dreamwidth:**

Okay, so I really didn’t want to shout out individual authors but I don’t know how to navigate this site better than that… So here are a few that I know.

Scurvyknavery,

[ https://scurvyknavery.dreamwidth.org/?tag=ga:+meredith/addison ](https://scurvyknavery.dreamwidth.org/?tag=ga:+meredith/addison)

Mammothluv:

[ https://mammothluv.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy](https://mammothluv.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy)

Bluefall: 

Okay yes, this is a thing. I highlight, this is a thing! Bluefall is the author of Sex & Caring in Seattle, the epic project that can be found here:

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/157220/chapters/226527>

And they also have a purged Livejournal tag here: <https://ga-fanfic.livejournal.com/tag/author:%20bluefall>

And I thought for sure they didn't have another archive. But then I found that dreamwidth with a lot of their not-published-on-Ao3-(yet?) fanfictions, such as a bunch for Grey's Anatomy, in particular Addison/Meredith. And there's even the hidden gem of an "Epilogue" called "Epilogue" as a standalone for Sex & Caring there somewhere!

So enjoy and savor these, that's what I'm off to do now :D. You're welcome. And Bluefall, Mammothluv, Scurvyknavery, if you find this now and would rather I take your entries down from my reccomendations page let me know I will in a heartbeat. I don't want to have haters, but I want to promote your old Grey's work because I love it. And I want others to love it too :D. THANK YOU!

General

<https://bluefall.dreamwidth.org/>

Grey's Specific Tag:

<https://bluefall.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy>

* * *

**Tumblr:**

Meddison tag:

[ https://www.tumblr.com/search/meddison ](https://www.tumblr.com/search/meddison)

MerAdd tag:

[ https://www.tumblr.com/search/meradd ](https://www.tumblr.com/search/meradd)

Meredith x Addison tag:

[ https://www.tumblr.com/search/meredith+x+addison ](https://www.tumblr.com/search/meredith+x+addison)

Addison x Meredith tag:

[ https://www.tumblr.com/search/addison+x+meredith ](https://www.tumblr.com/search/addison+x+meredith)

Umm, so if you use the search bar it’s pretty easy to DIY and you can save tags as favorites, so I’ll leave you all to that one on your own now…

* * *

**Ficbook:**

Search Tag: Addison Montgomery

There’s a MerAdd work on there in Russian I swear.

[ https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%AD%D0%B4%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD%20%D0%9C%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8 ](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%AD%D0%B4%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD%20%D0%9C%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8)

Or just search it yourself in indexed searching through ficbook fanfiction:

[ https://ficbook.net/fanfiction ](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction)

* * *

**Ralst/Passion & Perfection:**

All the GA stories are here, all F/F parirings, and there are a bunch of MerAdds, notably “The Domino Effect” by The Raven.

[ http://www.ralst.com/storiesGA.html ](http://www.ralst.com/storiesGA.html)

* * *

**Realm Of The Shadow:**

Umm, okay so there’s actually no current Grey’s Anatomy fanfiction on here heads up. 

But there could be someday, or maybe you like another fandom too, so here goes:

[ https://www.realmoftheshadow.com/ ](https://www.realmoftheshadow.com/)

* * *

**Twitter:**

Searched tag, MerAdd:

[ https://twitter.com/search?q=meradd&src=typed_query ](https://twitter.com/search?q=meradd&src=typed_query)

Searched tag, Meddison:

[ https://twitter.com/search?q=meddison&src=typed_query ](https://twitter.com/search?q=meddison&src=typed_query)

Searched tag, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery:

[ https://twitter.com/search?q=meredith%20grey%2Faddison%20montgomery&src=typed_query ](https://twitter.com/search?q=meredith%20grey%2Faddison%20montgomery&src=typed_query)

Okay, so as this is similar to Tumblr, I’m gonna leave you to your own searching now.

  
  


* * *

Instagram:

So, I've been updated by a user on Wattpad called merddisonsanatomy that apparenly, "merddison is what meradd is called in the editing world on Instagram lol. And thank youu," which was written on my wall this morning after I said hi. So check that out I guess if you have Insta, I do not, but maybe I'll get it someday just for this... :D.

So, I tried it and it seems to work when spelled "Merdisson". There's a few cute things there. Good luck!

<https://www.instagram.com/explore/tags/merdisson/>

Update- Fan submitted by merddisonsanatomy on Wattpad, rxmvnva on Insta, and somewhere in the comments here:

Some places on instagram for meradd/merddison/meddison content:

https://www.instagram.com/explore/tags/merddison/

https://www.instagram.com/explore/tags/merddisonedit/

https://www.instagram.com/explore/tags/meddison/

some accounts that post them:

https://www.instagram.com/merddisons/

https://www.instagram.com/rxmvnva/

https://www.instagram.com/xneonatal/

https://www.instagram.com/thenetflixgal/

https://www.instagram.com/wtfmerddison/

https://www.instagram.com/abbingtard/

Also, I caved and I got Instagram. So it's bobbiejelly1...

* * *

Spirit Fanfiction:

<https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/>

Grey's Anatomy, characters Addison + Meredith:

[https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/greys-anatomy?personagem=addison-montgomery-shepherd&personagem2=meredith-grey](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/greys-anatomy?personagem=addison-montgomery-shepherd&personagem2=meredith-grey)

* * *

Pinterest:

[https://www.pinterest.com](https://www.pinterest.ca/)

Pinterest, search "Meddison"

* * *

DevientArt:

<https://www.deviantart.com/>

DevientArt, search "Meddison" or like terms.

* * *

Okay, so that’s all I got for the moment!

It took me over a year to learn all the intricacies of all these sites and I still have not mastered any, much less all, of them and I’m sure there are more.

Shoutout in particular to LordOfLezzies and waltzmatildah who I specifically have asked for more sources of MerAdd fanfiction, and whom have been able to help me out over the past little while, and also LarisUSB, Luthorslena, for the Twitter hashtag tweets and ThatWinchesterGirl for some Tumblr chats. Plus a whole bunch of other fanfic authors/writers/comments who have made my day recently! There would be eons of shoutout but I just don’t want to leave people out. So there you have it. If you were tagged in this on Ao3, you’ve personally gotten me into Grey’s/PP femslash and I thank you for that.

So, dear readers, I hope that was semi-helpful and maybe you learned something!

If you have more sources please cite them in the comments it would be appreciated!

  
  


_Potentially more of the “_ _Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery: A Learning Library” story to come, and potentially also an interview AMA with yours truly, bobbiejelly, in another chapter if you’re interested in that._

See you around in the comments, folks!

* * *

As a special request, please if you want to participte, post your 6 of favorite fanfictions in the comments, with an example of the following! Feel free to overlap or not. Or just post as little or as many MerAdd fanfictions as you want so we all feel the meddison joy. The only restriction is that the fanfiction has to actually contain Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery...

1\. Your favorite "Recent" fanfiction (ie. in the past little while, and the author is still active probly):

2\. Your favorite "Legacy" fanfiction (ie. from any time period especially if you think it's one of those WIP's that will never ever be updated or maybe it's complete):

3\. One of your "Best of All Time's" (ie. if you high-key might have a favorite, or maybe even just a favorite author):

4\. A shoutout because you want to congratulate the author (ie. because we all like to do that!)

5\. If you have any, and if you want to, shamelessly promote your favorite of your own Meredith/Addison works. Because we all wanna read that. And it's fun to see what the author's actual favorite is!

6\. A rare find other people might not have seen yet.

Have fun with that I can't wait! Another rule is no bashing other people's choices! You can say thanks and chat about favorites all you want, but I don't want this to be about competition or harsh feelings or about complains. We want this to be great!

* * *

Here's bobbiejelly's first crack at it, but I might DIY this again and again in the comments :D.

1\. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now, by lespians, on Ao3

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151828/chapters/32616750>

2\. Sex & Caring in Seattle, by Bluefall, on Ao3:

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/157220/chapters/226527>

3\. MerAdd One-Shots by LezBeDaizy, on Wattpad:

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/135562009-meradd-oneshots>

4\. A Lot Can Happen In A City, by iamkellylouise, on Fanfiction:

<https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1583315/iamkellylouise>

5\. Falling Apart, Barely Breathing, bobbiejelly, on Ao3, Fanfiction, & Wattpad, and first chapter on LiveJournal & Dreamwidth & Tumblr:

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480/chapters/56169448>

6\. Not What You Came Here For, by flipflop_diva, for safertohateher, on LiveJournal

<https://flipflop-diva.livejournal.com/25130.html?view=692266#t692266>

* * *

See you all in the comments!

THANK YOU!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	3. Labels?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey watches this TA Not-Yet-Doctor Montgomery woman help her pack up her backpack with a newfound enthusiasm.

_Author's Note:_

Welcome back to the actual story.

The learning library can be found by searching the fic title and adding "Ao3" to it and also probably the username "bobbiejelly" and it's a list of places to read Meredith/Addison fic and also some awesome femslash fic recs. I encourage you to check it out and add a note about your own favorite meradd/meddison stories :D.

Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to write more of this.

And thanks to everyone who contributed fic recs and reviews so far.

Enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery: A Learning Library**

* * *

_Libraries. Textbooks. Inappropriate flirting & sarcasms. Also, Meredith Grey sucks at studying, Addison Montgomery helps._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Labels?**

* * *

Meredith Grey watches this TA Not-Yet-Doctor Montgomery woman help her pack up her backpack with a newfound enthusiasm.

"I can tell you're trying to figure out my name from my school supplies, even though you keep calling me 'Grey,' like my textbook's author is called," Meredith smirks at the redhead, who blushes profusely.

"N- no I wasn't," she lies rather unconvincingly.

"I don't label my pencil case. We're not in eighth grade anymore," Meredith snarks.

"I don't think labeling one's things are only for middle schoolers. I happen to label my office supplies because they are expensive," says this tall hot woman.

"Are you gonna lend me a pen then?" Meredith asks sweetly.

"Oh, ah, sure-" the woman fumbles in her purse, clearly not picking up on her tactics.

"Wait, HEY!" She exclaims, figuring it out. "If you're not giving up your name I'm not going to give up mine," says Montgomery.

"Is 'I'll show you yours if you show me mine,' the next part of that sentence," Meredith smirks wider.

"Keep it in your pants, Gray, until we get to the bedroom," says the hot not-doctor.

"Oh, well you better lead me there then, because otherwise, I'm not going to make it there before I start devouring you," says Meredith.

As much as she tries not to, Meredith can hear the tall woman let out a moan at her words.

Hook, line, and sinker.

Meredith plays a good game for sure.

"So, now that we've packed up my backpack are you going to show me the way to your apartment?" Meredith asks right to the point.

"Well aren't you a polite one?" The redhead snarks back at her.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who's had several previous violations of speaking too loud in a school library of a university you don't even go to," says Meredith smugly.

"I do go here," says the taller woman.

"For like, a month," says Meredith.

"I still go here," says the indignant Montgomery with a sigh.

"Yeah, and you'll go get yourself laid before you take your trans-continental flight back to Connecticut," says Meredith.

"Now you're the one who is making assumptions about me," says the still-whispering Biology TA.

"Hey, you're the one who told me 'we're getting out of here,' now," says Meredith.

"We are. And we're only rushing because they're about to close down the library anyway," the older woman deadpans.

"That's just because you took forever to pack up the pencils," says Meredith.

"Well, be glad that I helped at all. Otherwise, your backpack would have been filled with leads if you'd just thrown them in all randomly like you seemed to have wanted to," says the person who apparently still labels all of their pens over the age of 21.

"Do you have an art supplies fetish?" Meredith asks Addison because she seems to be fondling her felt-tip marker.

"What?" Says the woman, pulled back into the universe by Meredith's voice.

"I asked if you have an art supplies fetish since you seem to be really enjoying the feel of that pink one," says Meredith in a growl.

"Oh, not really, I just like these ones. This brand went out of stock a few years ago and I've missed them that's all," the woman says impressively nonchalantly.

"So you have sort-of a school supplies fetish?" Asks Meredith in a completely amused way.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'fetish,' more like 'unhealthy obsession that causes me to surf the internet for old sellers of these pens," says the woman who is _still_ 'fondling,' Meredith's pink felt-tip pen.

"Did you just say 'surf the internet,'!?" Says Meredith.

"Well you just asked if I had an art-supplies fetish," says the woman who is now waving her hands in the air dramatically.

"Whoa, watch it. If that pen's as valuable as you claim it to be I wouldn't want it to fly out of your palm and into the ether of this still-silent library," Meredith chuckles as the woman tries to stop waving her hands around wildly in a dignified manner.

"Where did you even get this thing anyway?" The woman asks Meredith genuinely.

"It was a gift," Meredith says with a shrug.

"From who?" The person who Meredith really wants to fuck _now_ keeps pressing her on about her damn pen.

"Look, do you seriously get off on asking me about the origin of my office stuff or are we gonna go and let the librarians pack up in peace so I can go about ripping all of your clothes off?" Meredith says frustratedly.

"Mm, I certainly do get off on your temper, Gray," says the leggy woman with the now-crooked-grin to match Meredith's smirking.

"Good to know. Let's get the hell out of here," says Meredith as she throws her coat hastily over her shoulder.

"Lead on, Gray," says the TA-but-not-Meredith's-TA.

"Why are we following me again?" Asks Meredith.

"You actually go to school here," says Meredith's soon-to-be-hookup back at her.

"We're going to _your_ car," says Meredith.

"Alright then, it's by the cafeteria parking lot," says the perfectly manicured princess that Meredith can't help but admire out of the corner of her eye.

Meredith nods at this and leads the way, smirking when she glances back and sees the woman is staring right at her ass. Meredith flaunts it a little more as she eventually reaches the intended parking lot.

"This is it," says this woman to Meredith.

"Do you have a fetish for Mercedes?" Meredith quips happily.

"You know, the amount you bring up fetishes I'm starting to wonder what yours are, Gray?" Says the fabulous woman as she keys in the ignition and motions for Meredith to strap in her seatbelt.

"Mm, and wouldn't you like to know?" Meredith smirks smugly.

"That's what I just asked you?" Says the other woman while slightly confused at why she's confirming this.

"I really do like how open you are about all of this. Well, I'm not into office supplies and black cars unlike _you_ ," says Meredith.

"I'm not into either of those things sexually, I just have an eye for them, platonically," says Meredith's current new acquaintance with a groan.

"See, your personification of those things seems suspect," says Meredith. "Also you interrupted me," she adds for good measure.

"Go on, Gray," Meredith hears a laugh deep from Montgomery's throat.

(It really does turn her on).

"Well, you see…" Meredith leans in, to whisper into her new confidant's ear, and it takes everything they have to make sure they're not swerving off of the road into traffic as Meredith recounts her sinful fantasies in grand detail.

"So, what do you say? Are you into the things that I'm into you think?" Meredith asks even though she already knows this woman's answer.

"Do you care if we start here in the car instead of taking the highway for forty-five minutes?" Asks the now desperate-to-be-screwed woman who is trying to find a conveniently sheltered parking lot for these antics.

"Not at all, I can do a really cool bendy thing with my-" Meredith begins but she's cut off by Addison's spare hand over her mouth.

"Save that thought for when I find a damn parking space," says Montgomery.

Meredith starts kissing the palm of this woman's hand in response.

The moan she receives back is all she needs to keep going and going.

_It takes Addison Montgomery six tries to parallel park, but she does finally, in between two trees off the roadway of rural Hanover. And yet, it only takes one try for this mysterious still-nameless woman to push her seat back and straddle her, sealing their lips together for the first time, swallowing Addioson's screams into broad freaking' daylight._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Em, before anyone comments confusedly on it, Addison is calling Meredith "Gray" because she found her sleeping on an anatomy textbook written by Henry Gray in the opening chapter of the story and decided (unknowingly ironically) that it would be her nickname for the blonde. It's spelled like this on purpose for that plot device…

Also, this is setting up for some Meredith/Addison car sex which I've always wanted to write and never had a valid premise until now to do so. Hope you like this banter lol!

THANK YOU FOR READING!

Also, I'm thinking of doing an author AMA (ask me anything), if you have questions for me as an author, ask away here, and I might answer them in the comments!

Also, yeah I'm still working at Lost & Found, Bubble, and Falling Apart, Barely Breathing, albeit extremely slowly. Oops!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU!


End file.
